Dan Episode 15
The fifteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan As Dan and the group reach the Blue World, they meet the former red soldier, a man named Julian. Summary The Violet arrives at the Blue World, albeit through a bit of turbulence that does not sit well with Clackey. In the Blue World, everyone is huge, but they do not have time to dwell on this as Galaxy Watanabe appears, revealing the rewards for the upcoming championship. The blue soldier Suzuri Hideto is also there. However, Mai decides to once again abandon the group. An argument between her and Dan threatens to break out, but they are interrupted by the appearance of an older man who seems to know Magisa. He correctly guesses Dan and the others are Core soldiers and asks to know their colors. When Dan reveals his intentions of freeing Grand Rolo, the man mocks him and tells him to stop, because he will be defeated by the Otherworld King. Magisa tells them the man's name is Julian Fines, who came to Grand Rolo from Britain and became the red soldier before Dan. As Magisa recounts Julian's past, it is revealed that he was quite similar to Dan - passionate and capable of winning consistently through the use of his trump card, a red dragon spirit with the Clash effect, The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm, which is superior to Dan's Siegwurm. However, Julian says he has sealed Clash away after being defeated by the Otherworld King. Dan admonishes him for giving up after a loss, and the two engage in battle with Magisa's encouragement. Julian begins the battle, but he appears entirely calm and collected, very different from Dan. Dan snatches an early lead and summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried, however, he is stopped by Julian's white magic. During the fight, it is revealed that Julian transformed his red deck into a red and white hybrid, using the white color as protection. Though it seems like he is pushed back, he initiates a reversal using The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden, a red and white X-Rare that pushes Dan to a corner. However, Dan manages to destroy Siegfrieden through the use of Siegwurm's Clash, and Julian gives up the fight. It is left ambiguous whether he had Meteorwurm in his deck and didn't draw it, or he did not place it in his deck altogether. Julian entrusts Meteorwurm to Magisa in order to give it to Dan, whose ability to defeat the Otherworld King he now believes in. Featured Card The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden is featured. Matches Dan vs. Julian Turn 1 (Julian): -Julian summons Lizardedge at LV1. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon and Ankillersaurus at LV1. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Julian takes a Life. 4 Lives remain. Turn 3 (Julian): -Julian summons Lizardedge at LV1 and Berserker-Gun at LV2. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan summons a second Ankillersaurus at LV1 and brings Goradon up to LV2. -Dan attacks with both Ankillersaurus. Julian takes a Life for both. 2 Lives remain. Turn 5 (Julian): -Julian summons The FlameEmperor Kujaraku. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan summons Sabecaulus. Turn 7 (Julian): -Julian summons Berserker-Magnum. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV1. -Dan attacks with Siegfried. Julian activates Blizzard Wall, which prevents him from taking more than 1 damage. He takes a Life. 1 Life remains. Turn 9 (Julian): -Julian summons The TwinRowdy Diranos. Turn 10 (Dan): -Dan brings The DragonEmperor Siegfried up to LV2 and Sabecaulus up to LV3. -Dan attacks with Siegfried. Julian activates Mist Curtain and takes the attack from Life, but because of Mist Curtain, Siegfried does not do any damage. Turn 11 (Julian): -Julian brings Berserker-Magnum down to LV1. He then uses The FlameEmperor Kujaraku as a Tribute to summon The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden at LV1. With Siegfrieden's effect, he destroys both of Dan's Ankillersaurus and Goradon. -Julian attacks with Berserker-Gun, Berserker-Magnum and both Lizardedge. Dan takes all attacks from Life. 1 Life remains. Turn 12 (Dan): -Dan brings Sabecaulus down to LV1 and summons Erimakilizard at LV2. He then summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm at LV3. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm. Because of Clash, Julian has to block. He chooses Siegfrieden and activates Buster Lance to power Siegfrieden up. However, Dan uses Lightning Aura to again bring Siegwurm's BP higher, and Siegfrieden is destroyed. -Dan declares an attack with Siegfried. Julian gives up the fight. Winner: Bashin Dan Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-119: Buster Lance SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm BS06-006: Sabecaulus BS06-093: Lightning Aura White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS04-035: Berserker-Magnum BS04-101: Mist Curtain SD01-039: Blizzard Wall Red & White BS05-X19: The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Julian Fines- Tomoaki Maeno Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard: Takaomi Kanesaki Episode Director: Yoshitaka Makino Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan